Welcome Home
by ilikelesbians
Summary: Tegan And Sara FanFic: A 19 year old Sara begins a new life in Norwich to study Graphic Design. She gets a job at the local supermarket to pay her way whilst away from home. She hates that she has to work in a supermarket or at all for that matter, however a certain Tegan Quin could change all that.
1. Welcome Home

_**Hey, so in this fic Sara is 19 but when writing I didn't imagine her to have her classic blonde lion mane that she had when she was really 19:') I'm writing Tegan and Sara to look as they do now just younger also I don't ship them as if they're sisters I'm just using them as my characters. It's also set in the UK as I am British so my general knowledge of places and settings will be better than if I set it in Canada. This is my little opener just to give sara's story a bit of background but anyway hope you enjoy**____**)**_

Sara POV

I tiredly pulled on my smart, black, skinny trousers and selected by favourite button down shirt from my wardrobe. I slipped it on and smoothed down my clothes with the palms of my hands, checking myself over in my bedroom mirror. I hoped I looked smart enough _and_ employable for that matter. I had just started university and my parents' income wasn't enough to support me anymore so getting a job was the only option I had if I wanted to go to uni away from home and get my own place. I had an interview at one of the local supermarkets, I didn't want to work there, I didn't want to work at all if I'm honest. I wished that I could just solely focus on my uni work but no job meant no house, no house meant moving back home and going home meant no uni so getting a part time job it was. I was studying graphic design at Norwich University Of The Arts, I liked anything creative, drawing, painting, crafts, music, anything that let me express myself freely, so that's why the idea of working in a supermarket was so unappealing to my 19 year old self.

I'd never had any sort of job before and I have to admit I was nervous, I really needed this job and I hated the idea of not succeeding. They liked me enough to invite me for an interview and yeah it was only a silly supermarket but I still wanted to impress, I still needed this job more than anything right now. I needed to be able to afford my house; I didn't want to move back home or leave uni. Home wasn't too great, my parents were loving and did their best for me but things had been a bit stressful lately. I came out… I'm gay and I told my parents 3 months ago. The short time afterwards was awful. They weren't very accepting, they said of course they still loved me and all that bullshit but it was still so so horrible. You could see the disapproval and disappointment in their eyes when they looked at me and it hurt terribly. I needed to be away from home to find myself and to give my parents time to deal with my sexuality. I just needed to be away and on my own for a while.

My interview was at 9 o'clock, it was 8:18. I spent some time combing through my short brown hair so it stayed neatly in place and applying my usual minimal amount of makeup. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time before taking a deep breath and leaving my bedroom to head downstairs. I sat on the bottom step and pulled on my all black converse, hoping they'd be smart enough for my interview. I could feel the nervous beads of sweat start to clam up my hands, I checked the time on my phone. It was 8:42. I grabbed my keys and my bag from the waist high counter in my hallway, pulled open the front door and headed for my car. My house was situated on a small, quiet street and my house itself was tiny. It was a terraced cottage at the end of a line of many identical to mine. You could barely swing a cat in there, it was basic. A kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. I stepped out into my equally small front garden and opened the wooden gate that was attached to a cute, white picket fence. I walked another two steps to my car that was parked on the street right outside my home. After unlocking my 1995 polo, I hopped in the driver's seat and began the short 5 minute drive to the supermarket. I hummed nervously along to the radio as I drove, somewhat slower than usual but before I knew it I had arrived. I drove into the car park and pulled up in a space close to the entrance, I turned off the engine and slumped a little in my seat. I checked my bag and made sure I had everything I needed, bank and contact details etc. etc. I climbed out of the car and made my way to the entrance of the store, I was greeted by automatic doors that led me easily inside. I'd shopped here a couple of times in the brief time that I'd been living in Norwich so the place wasn't completely alien to me. I walked to my right around the smallest of corners and approached the customer service desk. "Hi, I umm.. I have a job interview here today" I stated to a middle aged woman working the desk. "okay, what's your name and I'll call personnel to send down the manager"

"uhh Sara…Sara Clement " I answered as the woman began to pick up the phone.

"okay he'll be right down" she explained "if you'd just like to take a seat in the café to your left and he'll take you from there"

I nodded and went and sat down. I nervously played with my hands and the handle of my shoulder bag, I looked up after a few moments and saw a young looking man no older than 25 heading towards me, dressed in a full smart suit. As he neared I got to my feet, he extended his hand as he reached me and I took it "Hiya I'm Stuart, Store Manager" He said as we shook hands. "You must be Sara"

"Yes, I am" I replied with a smile.

"Okay well follow me" He headed down a line of checkout tills until we reached a door at the end which read _staff only. _There was a stair case straight ahead of us as we entered the staff area which he informed me led to the staff canteen and lockers. He however led me into a room to our left, a room only big enough for the desk and two chairs that stood in it. He took the seat behind the desk and motioned for me to sit down in the other, I did just that. We exchanged my information and he noted down all my details, he asked the classic questions like _what I would bring to the store?_ And _am I a good team player? _blah blah blah, which I managed to blag through with the usual bullshit. We talked about my interests and studies and he liked that I was interested in design.

"Okay Sara if you reach this stage then you pretty much have the job, the interview is basically to check you're not a bum or a serial killer" he joked. "Since you're interested in design how would you feel about taking a position in our floristry department? I know it's a little different from what you're used to but I'm sure you could do better than most people?"

I smiled at the offer "yeah! yeah of course, that sounds great" I guess floristry would be better than checkouts, definitely more enjoyable and if I enjoyed my job then I'd be more able to endure it for my years spent at uni.

"great!" he replied. "well I'll see your paperwork through, do all the last minute checks and we should be in contact with you soon"

"Thank You, so much" I replied. I stood up and we shook hands again before he led me out of the room.

"Hope to see you soon Miss Clement" he spoke, I smiled and made my way to the exit before driving back home with a small smile on my face.

I spent the next few days mostly at home. I found myself pacing every now and then just waiting to hear back from the supermarket, constantly waiting to hear the phone ring. They said I practically had the job but I was still worrying in case they changed their mind. I was slouched on my sofa, watching TV and occasionally flipping through the channels only to be greeted with the same crap each time. I sighed, put my head on the arm rest and gently shut my eyes. As I was about to drift into sleep I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I snapped my eyes open and quickly answered the call.

"Hello!?" I said rather too eagerly.

"Hello Miss Clement?"

"Yes this is she"

"It's Stuart Jones from Norwich Superstore, I'm just calling to confirm your position on our floristry department, we'd be thrilled to have you on board our team"

"Great, it'd be a pleasure!" I responded rather relieved.

"That's great, you'll be due to start on Monday, we'll give you a uniform and welcome pack and you'll be shown the ropes, is that okay with you Sara?"

"That's fine, I look forward to it, see you then"

We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I slumped back in my seat again and sighed with relief. Thank god I had the job, I could afford my house, I could stay at uni and get my degree. A smile beamed over my well defined jawline as I sat and drifted into deep thought. I'd be spending 3 years here in Norwich, I had a job, I had my own house and I finally felt like my independent life was starting to begin. I grew excited with thought of what my next few years had in store, what I'd learn, things I'd do and people I'd meet. I had no idea what life had in store for me and I was both anxious and excited at the prospect.


	2. Closer

Sara POV

Monday came around pretty quick, I was slightly nervous which was expected but I just hoped everything went okay. My last lecture of the day finished at 2 o' clock, when that time came I quickly packed up my notes, grabbed my bag and exited the lecture hall and out of the main building, heading for the car park. I climbed into my slightly worn out car and began my 10 minute journey home ready to start my first day at work at 4 o'clock. When I arrived home I went straight up stairs and into my bathroom, I took a quick shower before walking to my bedroom and following my usual hair and makeup routine. They said I'd receive my uniform when I arrived so I put on my underwear and pulled myself back into my skinny jeans, band t-shirt and converse that I'd previously been wearing that day. I went back downstairs and quickly made and ate a sandwich before grabbing a few things and my phone and throwing them into my bag before heading out my front door to my car. I drove fairly slowly down my road and took a left onto the main street before exiting right at a small roundabout which led me onto the road in which "Norwich Superstore" was situated. I pulled up in one of the staff parking spaces this time, grabbed my bag and more confidently then before, began to head for the entrance. I went straight to the customer service desk as I had done previously, this time I was greeted by a younger looking woman than the previous one I had met; she had messy, cropped, black hair and a few tattoos covered her arms. I didn't know why but she intimidated me a bit and I felt my nerves start to kick back in a little. I brushed my anxiousness aside and spoke

"Hiya I'm Sara Clement, It's my first day here today". The woman had a bored unimpressed expression on her face and without even responding to me she picked up the phone to call, well I'm presuming to call Stuart. I felt uneasy in the woman's presence and took a glance down at her name badge. "Lindsey" I read out in my head. I'll be sure to try and keep a distance from her I thought. Before Lindsey even had a chance to get through and speak to Stuart I saw him heading towards me with a friendly smile on his face, I turned and began to walk towards Stuart not saying a word to Lindsey as I left.

"Afternoon Sara, how're you?" Stuart spoke.

"Fine thank you" I replied with a timid smile.

"Good good, now if you follow me I'll give you your uniform to change into and then I'll take you and the other newbies on a small tour of the place"

Stuart led me into the staff area and we both took to the flight of stairs. When we reached the top there was a small door which he pushed and held open, gesturing for me to walk through before him. I walked through into a fairly large square space that had a narrow corridor to the back left which led to the canteen. To my right there was the admin office and to the left the manager's office. We walked forward a little more, this time finding staff lockers on the right in line with the admin office and the personnel office on the left. We stopped here as Stuart went inside the personnel office and returned a few minutes later with a small bag containing my uniform. He gestured for me to head down to the corridor towards the staff canteen where I'd find the staff toilets and changing rooms on the right and the meeting room on my left.

"Just pop in there and change into your uniform and then meet me and the others in the meeting room okay?"

I nodded and made my way to get changed. There were a few other newbies in the changing rooms and I felt a little relieved that I wasn't the only clueless bit of fresh meat here. I went into an empty changing cubicle and quickly put on my uniform. Smart black trousers, a white shirt, light green pinafore and a dark green, quilted jacket. The uniform was quite hideous but I had to deal with it. I smoothed over my clothes and looked down at myself, checking I looked okay. I exited my cubicle and the changing rooms then headed into the meeting room. It was set up like a high school classroom, small twin tables in rows from the front to the back of the room. Around 20 people had already filled the room, wearing similar yet all slightly different uniforms. I took a seat near the back and a few people trailed in behind me. I looked around, there were a few people wearing green aprons like me, others in burgundy, some in blue, some in orange and others just wearing the smart shirt and trousers. There was a range of people in the room both men and women, some looked like high school kids, a little younger than me and others a lot older , old enough to be my parents. A cute nerdy looking boy who looked around my age walked in, I realised that the seat beside me was the only seat left; he headed over and sat beside me. I smiled at him before he very politely extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ted" he said.

"Sara" I replied with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you "we both spoke in unison followed by a small giggle.

Before we had time to continue our conversation, Stuart was at the front of the room and began to speak.

"Okay guys so you are our newest batch of employees and we're thrilled to have you on board. Today I'll show you around the store and give you a guide of the general day to day running of things and then your supervisors will show you to your departments and show you the ropes from there okay?"

The room filled with a few muffled "yes's", "okay's" and nodded heads.

"Now I hope you are all aware of what department you will be working on nut just to check: Green aprons you guys are on Fruit&Veg and Flowers, Orange aprons you guys are the Bakers, if you're wearing Blue you're a Fish Monger, Red you're a butcher, Burgundy apron's you're on the Deli and if you're not wearing an apron then you're either a general shelf stacker or on checkouts. Everyone clear on that and knows where they're working?"

Again everyone agreed and nodded before Stuart clapped his hands and began to exit the room "everyone follow me!"

Everyone began to file out of the room, following Stuart like lost puppies.

"So why did you decide on a job here?" I hear Ted ask me as we head for the stairs.

"Oh I've just moved here for Uni and just need whatever job I can get to pay my rent"

"That's funny, the same for me" he chuckled. "What Uni are you studying at?"

"Norwich Uni Of The Arts"

"Oh cool, you're a creative one then, I'm just at Norwich general University"

"Sweet" I replied. I didn't have any friends at all in Norwich so talking to Ted was nice, he was so friendly and it was nice to just have a general conversation with someone.

As if he was reading my mind Ted spoke again "Listen I don't really have any friends here in Norwich and since we're going to be working at the same place maybe it'd be cool to hang out sometime" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face. "In a strictly friendly way!" he blurted out after.

I chuckled to myself. "It's okay Ted, I'm gay anyway but I'd love to hang out with you, it'd be nice to have a friend."

"Cool, great!" he replied with a smile on his face. I felt like Ted was going to make a good friend and somehow after only knowing him for not even half an hour, I felt a little less lonely in Norwich.

"Okay Guys!" I heard bellow around us. We all snapped our heads out of our conversations and stopped walking to look up and see Stuart had stopped us at the store entrance/exit. He turned and motioned to the left side of the front of the store "This is the floristry department, I believe we only have one person joining here which is you Sara" He said looking at me. I nodded and smiled. "You'll collect flowers and plants from the warehouse and put them out on the shelves for sale; you'll also arrange flowers and make bouquets as well as keeping the department in clean and tidy nit okay? I nodded and agreed again. "Now the floristry department has its own till to sell the handmade bouquets okay? And lastly here's your chiller, every department has a chiller, here's where you can keep left over flowers etc. etc." he said as he opened a small door next to the till to show everyone. It was small and contained shelves on the left and right for boxes of flowers and a metallic sink on the back wall. Stuart then motioned us around the rest of the store. We continued up the left side of the store and the different departments spread right around the back of the building. We walked through the grocery department, past the fish counter, meat counter and bakers stopping at each one to let Stuart speak and brief everyone on the different departments, we took time to watch the existing employees and how they worked and getting an idea of what jobs they were doing. We stopped at the final department, the deli/meat counter. By this time I had grown incredibly bored, my briefing was right at the start of the tour and I'd spent almost an hour looking at departments and listening to different information that I didn't need to know. "Okay so there's 2 of you joining here, umm Taylor and Hayley" I heard Stuart say as I let my eyes look around the store in a different direction to everyone else, my boredom showing. I sighed. "You'll be working with one of our most hard working employee's" Stuart continued "she should be around here somewhere".

I looked up slightly curious, my eyes moved to the entrance of the warehouse which was situated in between the butchers and deli counter. Just before the entrance there was another, smaller door on the right hand wall which I believed to be the deli chiller. I saw the door move open and a woman of similar frame to me began to exit the chiller.

"ahh here she is, everyone this is Tegan Quin"

My eyes locked on to Tegan and I felt my jaw drop open, she was... she was beautiful. Her hair was similar to mine, except a little shorter around her back and sides and her longer hair had a small curl to it, she looked adorable. She looked older than me 22, maybe 23, maybe even older but I couldn't break my stare from her even as she greeted everyone, even as Stuart began talking again. I felt my heart race a little in my chest, that little excited feeling you get when you see something intriguing or attractive. Stuart began to lead to group away and I watched Tegan as she continued with her jobs. I slowly began to move with the group but I dragged my fit a little and still kept moving my head back up to look at Tegan. She crooked her head round in the direction of the group and our eyes met. The sides of her mouth curled into a smirking smile, I blushed a little and gave a small, timid smile in return before turning and continuing with the group. The smile remained on my face, it barely faded for the rest of the day.

Stuart finished up the tour of the store and then took us back up to the meeting room where our department supervisors were waiting for us. I met my boss Ellen and watched as Ted met his checkout boss, we were then all led down to our departments for our final induction hour. I was shown in more detail the jobs I would be doing and shown how and when to do them. I wasn't thinking about my job at all though, I was thinking about the girl from the Deli counter, Tegan. She was memorising. I wanted to talk to her, know everything about her.

An hour quickly passed and it was agreed with me and my boss that I would work a full day Sunday and a Wednesday and Thursday evening after uni.

"So that's your hours sorted then" Ellen spoke. "Here's your locker key and your badge that you'll use to clock in and out of work"

"Thank you" I said with a smile as I took the items and put them in my bag.

"Okay then Sara; look forward to seeing you on Wednesday for your first proper shift!"

I nodded and we said our goodbyes. I exited the store and hopped into my car. I was excited for Wednesday, my excitement causing me to drive fairly quickly. I wasn't excited to work, I was excited that I might get to see Tegan again or even talk to her. I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy working at Norwich Superstore more than I had anticipated.

I arrived home just after 7 o'clock and made myself a microwave ready meal before settling on my sofa in front of my TV to eat it. My smile was still plastered over my face and I felt happy, I felt content. I felt at home. I finished eating my highly innutritious meal and prematurely to my usual bed time headed up stairs to sleep. I stripped myself of my clothes besides my underwear and pulled on one of my baggy t-shirts before crawling into my double bed and under the sheets. I lay down with my eyes wide open, still smiling at the gorgeous site I had seen earlier. I'd been in Tegans's presence for no longer than 5 minutes yet I hadn't been able to get her off my mind since, all I wanted right now was to get a little closer to Tegan. I let my thoughts flow and fizz through my mind as my eyes drifted shut and I fell into well deserved slumber.

_**I hope any of you reading are enjoying the story so far, I'm not sure how good or bad my writing is so reviews would be much appreciated and I'd welcome any suggestions to the story from you guys. I'll try and update as regular as I can but yeah hope I'm doing a good job**____**)**_


	3. Like O Like H

**Sara POV**

I woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, a mixture of butterflies, nerves and excitement. I rolled over on to my side and looked at my bedside clock.

"shit" I uttered to myself.

I had my only lecture of the day at 10am and right now it was 9:18. I quickly rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and stumbled into my bathroom to start the day. Whilst rushing myself into my shower and following my usual routine I managed to let my mind drift to thoughts of my shift at work this evening and the excitement that had already formed in my gut started to grow along with my smile. I was hoping that the Tegan girl from the Deli counter would be working. She was so…breath-taking, just like when you look out of a window and see a perfect view, you're unable to tear your eyes away. You could stare for hours at the beautiful site before you in nothing but complete and utter awe. I'd only laid eyes on Tegan for a few minutes though, it was as if I had driven past one of those beautiful views in a car and just as its full beauty came into sight it had left me again. I had an undying yearn to see Tegan again; there was something about her that I was drawn to, almost like the pull of one magnet to another.

"holy fuck, shit shit shit" I cursed, being pulled out of my daydreams as frothed shampoo ran from my hair and into my eyes, my hands grabbing out of the shower cubicle and to the hooks to my left until my hands clasped around a towel which I quickly brought up to my tightly scrunched eyes, wiping the shampoo away. I submerged my full body under the water again, sighing at my foolishness and washing the rest of the soap off of my body before quickly hopping out the shower and wrapping the towel around my torso. I scampered back into my bedroom and snapped my eyes to my clock. It was 9:40, I was going to be so so late. I barely let my body dry before throwing on my underwear and an outfit made of clothes that were strewn around my room. I towel dried my hair, pulled on a beanie and some converse and without even looking myself over, grabbed my bag and keys and flew down the stairs and into my car. Flustered and out of breath, I started the engine and began the drive to my uni campus. It was times like these where I wished I had stayed in the dorms on campus, maybe then I could make it on time once in a while but I much preferred having my own personal space and living the 10 minute drive away so I could physically escape the stress of uni as well as mentally. On my journey I passed Norwich Superstore, a smile beamed off of my face and the excitable nerves started up in my gut again, who ever thought I could get this excited about going to work?

A few minutes later I pulled into the campus car park and shut down my engine before practically running into the lecture hall. I was only 5 minutes late and I was hoping I could sneak in unnoticed. I pulled open the main doors which exposed a small corridor with another pair of double doors waiting for me at the end of it. I crept towards them and slowly pushed them, slithering my body into the big open space. I spotted a seat a couple of rows up from the doors and quickly made my way over to it. Just as I sat myself down satisfied that I had got away with being late, I was quickly proven wrong.

"Late again Clement" my arsehole of a lecturer bellowed for the whole hall to hear, his back facing me as he wrote on a large black board.

"Sorry overslept, umm.. it.. uhh… won't happen again" I uttered back. I hoped I wasn't late again, the whole fucking room were staring at me and another embarrassing episode like this would be nice to avoid.

I watched as he turned to face the whole room, spinning on his heels.

"Well Graphic Communication is todays lecture Sara, maybe if you and your alarm clock communicated better then you could be on time once in a while?" He replied smugly, an ugly smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of a comeback and pulled out my books, preparing to take notes. I looked to my left to be met by a girl with shaggy hair, a lighter brown than mine chuckling at me. I stared at her somewhat un-amused.

"So close yet so far" she spoke at me. "you almost got away with it" she said, amusement still in her voice.

I lightened my mood a little and spoke.

"yeah well I guess I'll have to try harder next time" I joked back.

"you just told him you wouldn't be late again, there shouldn't be a next time"

"well… I guess I lied" I replied back with a smirk.

She smirked back at me. "I'm Emy by the way" she said gently shaking my hand.

"Sara" I replied with a smile before we both focused our attention on our lecturer and took notes.

Two hours went by pretty quickly and I eventually got over my embarrassing entrance and had a pretty productive lecture. I got down loads of notes and made another friend. That was productive enough for me. The hall of students was dismissed and we all made our way to the doors, bundling through the small corridor and out into the open air. I headed for my car, keys in hand and a small beat in my step. I unlocked my car and pulled open my door. Just as I was about to climb in, I heard my name being called.

"Hey Sara, wait up a sec"

I turned and saw Emy a few yards away from me.

"umm do you wanna go hang out somewhere or grab lunch? If you're not busy?" she asked.

I pondered for a minute then answered.

"Yeah sure, why not" I replied. "Hop in" I ushered her into the car. This was the first time I'd hung out with anyone since moving here and it was nice. Maybe being alone all the time wasn't what it's all cracked up to be. We both decided on heading to McDonalds, who doesn't like McDonalds? We both coincidently decided on cheeseburgers and fries with a Diet Coke and laughed at our identical choices before settling at a table near the back of the place. We chatted comfortably whilst munching away on our food.

"So are you from around here or did you move here for Uni?" Emy questioned.

"Oh I'm from Essex" I replied. "I Chose Norwich to move out and get away from my parents" I chuckled. "You"?

"The same except I'm from Kent "Emy replied. " I haven't seen you on campus much" she continued.

"Oh no, you wouldn't, I got a job here in Norwich so I could manage to afford my own place not far from campus" I smiled.

"That's so cool! I wish I could afford my own place, mainly for me and my girlfriend. She had to stay back in Kent, I miss her like crazy" she trailed off at the end of her sentence and hung her head a little.

"Oh man that sucks" I sympathise. Then awkwardly twiddle with my thumbs, not knowing what to say next.

"Oh god" I hear Emy say after and look up.

"Oh god you're homophobic aren't you?" she questions.

I look at her bewildered then chuckle, putting my head in my hands.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She questions.

I continue laughing, this time a little more than before.

"Sara!?"

"Sorry Its just..I'm..Gay too" I say in between giggles. "There's no way I could be homophobic"

"Ohhhh" Emy says with a laugh. "…Well why did you act all awkward when I said I had a girlfriend then?"

"You seemed a bit sad about leaving your girlfriend behind and I just don't know how to comfort people sometimes" I confess, my giggling dying down.

"Well now I look fucking stupid" Emy Laughed. "So do you have a girlfriend?" She continued.

"No, I've never really been in any sort of serious relationship, just a few flings here and there" I answer truthfully. "What's your girlfriend's name?" I ask as we finish off our meals.

"Stacy, we've been together since high school"

"That's so sweet" I smile before looking at my watch.

"Oh man, I'd best be going" I said noticing it was almost 1:30. "I start work in a few hours, I'll drop you off back at campus"

"okay thanks"

Me and Emy headed for my car and we drove the 5 minutes back to campus making comfortable conversation on the way. I pulled up outside the dorms and Emy climbed out of the car.

"Well I'll probably see you around; hopefully we can hang out some more?"

"Yeah sure Emy, nice to meet you" I smile with my head out of the window before adjusting myself back into my seat and heading back home.

By the time I arrived home it was 1:45. I had two hours until I needed to leave for work. After my rush this morning, I decided to take a nap and revive myself before my shift. I set my alarm for 3:00pm and flopped myself on my bed, I fell asleep quickly and let my dreams over take me. After a while I was eased out of my dreams by a constant beeping. Growing more annoyed at the sound by the minute, I lifted myself into a sitting position, rubbed my eyes and turned off the alarm on my phone. I stood up and stretched out my limbs, letting out a groan. I reached into my wardrobe and pulled out my fresh uniform, laying it out on my bed, looking it over before quickly changing into it. If I was honest, I really hated the uniform; it was so unflattering which annoyed me terribly. I wanted to look attractive around Tegan but in this uniform it was pretty hopeless. I reminded myself that Tegan had to wear uniform also and made myself feel a little better. However from what I saw, she just seemed to make it look so much more attractive than I did.

I combed through my bed hair, making myself look more presentable and then slipped on my hideous green jacket. I grabbed my bag and took to my stairs, pulling on my black converses when I reached the bottom. I shuffled through a bit of clutter on my hallway table until I found my badge and locker key Ellen had given me a few days ago, I attached my badge to my pinafore that sat over my shirt and hung a few inches above my knees, before throwing the key in my bag and heading out to my car to nervously begin the journey to work. I drove in silence, deciding to keep the radio off. As I drove the steering wheel shuddered a little under my shaking hands, I took deep breaths and kept composed until I arrived and pulled into a staff parking space before heading into the building through the staff entrance and climbing the stairs to my locker. Halfway up, the staircase took a turn to the right and then continued upwards, as I reached halfway and began the turn I was met by another body rushing their way down the stairs. We collided and I stumbled backwards until my back and hands met a wall that surrounded the staircase, I barely had time to look up before I saw Tegan now stumbling forward in the same direction as me. I watched as her hands reached out to steady herself and found themselves landing on my hips, her face inches from mine as we both gained composure.

"woah, holy shit!" Tegan chuckled. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" I breathed, staring straight into Tegan's eyes, still fully aware of the position of her hands before I swallowed nervously.

Tegan guided me round to her right so I could continue up the stairs and then removed her hands from my hips. She still had a smile playing on her lips as she spoke again.

"You're one of the newbies right?" she questioned. "I think I remember you from last week"

"Uhh yea...I'm Sara "I replied with a smile, still nervous and somewhat flustered from our small encounter. "You're Tegan, right?"

"Yep that's me" she confirmed. "Well… nice to meet you Sara" she continued with a cheeky grin before turning and making her way down the rest of the stairs, leaving me standing on the halfway platform in a complete, flustered mess. I composed myself and made my way to my locker, smiling to myself all the way. I opened my locker and put my bag away before heading over to the clocking device to swipe my badge and then return it to my pinafore. I scurried back down the stairs, almost hoping that I would somehow bump into Tegan again. I'd only ever been in her company twice and each time for no longer than 5 minutes but already I could feel myself growing wildly attracted to her and I craved more and more attention from her, I knew it was bad to let myself think like that about someone so quickly but somehow I didn't care. I didn't care that I didn't even know her, I didn't care that she might never be interested in me, I didn't care that she might be too old for me, I didn't care that she might not even be gay like me. I just didn't care. All I knew was that I was insanely attracted to her and would relish any moment spent in her presence. She created a crazy feeling of nerves and excitement in my gut, making her completely irresistible to me.

I was met by Ellen when I arrived at my department who gave me a friendly warm welcome.

"Evening Sara" she beamed at me. "Now you have a good idea where everything around the store is now so I hope you can get on well with your first shift"

I smiled and nodded as I let her continue.

"I've finished my shift now so you're on your own to close down the department. I've left you a list of jobs that need completing before you leave and…well I guess that's it. Good luck!"

"Okay thank you" I replied as I watched Ellen disappear towards the staff area. I leant my back on the till desk and looked around my department, the chiller door behind me as I surveyed a flower stand in the middle of the small space that had 3 levels all lined with buckets of flowers. To my right an L shape of shelves made up the perimeter of the back of the department, the end of which was aligned with the till and chiller door. I turned to my left to see the rest of the large store, the grocery department was right next to me and I could just make out the fishmongers at the back of the store. In front of me I could see the stretch of checkouts and to the left of them were all of the numerous aisles. I had a pretty good spot for a department I thought to myself_. I'm right by the entrance and I can see pretty much everything, _everything except from the Warehouse, Bakery and of course the Deli. These were all situated on the back wall of the building next to the fishmongers and butcher counter but from my eye line were hidden by the aisles. This meant no admiring Tegan from afar which disappointed me a little. I snapped away from my thoughts and turned on my heels, finding the list Ellen had left me on the till counter.

_-Bring down the rest of the stock from the Warehouse and put it on the shelves. _

_-Water all the plants._

_-Clean and tidy the department as well as the chiller._

I read through the list and thought it wasn't too bad for my first shift. I made my way to the warehouse, knowing whose department was right next to it. I walked past grocery, seeing the fish counter in front of me then turned to my right to reveal the warehouse doors and other counters. I looked at Tegan's counter, she wasn't there and I found myself disappointed. I sighed wondering where she was since I already seen her tonight, knowing she was working. I entered the warehouse and looked through all the stock trying to find a cart full of boxes of plants and flowers. After seeing nothing but toilet rolls and food for 10 minutes of searching, I finally found them and began to pull the cart out of the warehouse and head back to my department. I exited the doors and just as I was about to pull it past the Deli chiller door, it swung open and Tegan walked out of the chiller just as my 5ft tall cart lined up with the door, blocking her path. Unable to stop herself quick enough, her face unwillingly met my cart with a smash. I jumped back and gasped.

"oh shit!" I yelled.

"fuck, fuck oww" Tegan cried quietly, trying not to let the customers hear her swearing.

I swung the cart aside and made my way to Tegan who was clutching her nose, clearly in some pain. I saw a small trickle of blood start to drip from her nostrils.

"God, I am so so sorry! You're bleeding!" I panicked. "Do you want me to call first aid!?"

Tegan chuckled and removed one of her hands from her face, using it to grab my wrist. "It was an accident, don't worry!" She reassured. "I have a first aid box in here, just help me out" she said pulling me into the chiller. She sat herself on a chair that stood just to the left of the door and motioned me over to a first aid kit that sat above a sink on the back wall. I pulled out a piece of white bandage cloth and dampened it slightly before turning to tend to Tegan who was looking up at me, smiling sweetly. I felt the nerves build up in my gut again as I knelt in front of Tegan, removing her hands and replacing them with the cloth, dabbing gently around her cute, button nose to mop up the blood before handing the cloth to her to hold in place over her face. I studied Tegan's face. She had gorgeous, round, brown eyes; they were puppy like and intriguing. I moved my eyes to her lips and licked my own, inhaling a deep breath before getting up off of my knees and noticing another chair in the opposite corner. I dragged it over and sat myself slightly next to and slightly in front of Tegan, looking at her anxiously and feeling terribly, terribly guilty.

"So is this payback for me bumping into you earlier?" She joked, wincing a little as her chuckles moved the bruised muscles in her nose.

"Well it wasn't intentional but I guess we can call it evens" I laughed back.

"I need to learn to be more careful, I'm an absolute disaster I swear!"

We both chuckled in unison before I gently reached out towards Tegan again. She handed me the cloth and I noticed the blood had started to dry up.

"Well at least your nose has stopped bleeding, but your face is in a bit of mess" I giggled.

I moved back over to the first aid kit and dampened another cloth before tending to Tegan again. I resumed my previous position in front of her and cleaned up the dry blood that was on her face and around her nose.

"Thanks" Tegan said gratefully, still wincing a little at the pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to grab first aid, ya' know just in case?"

"Honestly Sara, I'm fine, you've fixed me up well enough" Tegan smiled as I finished cleaning up her face.

"Good. Just try not to bump into anything else today" I joked. We both rose from our chairs and exited the chiller. I grabbed my cart and walked ahead of Tegan.

"Well thank you for making me walk into your cart" Tegan joked sarcastically "but also thank you for helping me out afterwards" Tegan beamed at me. "I would have been a disaster on my own"

"It was the least I could do honestly…any way I'd best be getting back to work...umm I'll see you around Tegan" She nodded and I smiled before we both returned to our work.

**Tegan POV**

I watched as Sara pulled her cart back to her station. _She's cute_ I thought to myself with a smile. Even though she was just the reason for an almost broken nose, I wanted to get to know her. I cursed myself a little for thinking that but I did. She seemed interesting and intriguing. A few minutes ago I had studied her face as she sweetly cleaned the blood off of mine. She had a beautiful, accentuated jaw line and a perfect smile to decorate it, all kept a light by her wonderful brown orbs. I cursed myself again and was snapped out of my day dream by the niggling pain in my nose. I sighed and then reluctantly continued with my work, counting the minutes until I could leave.

**Sara POV**

I pulled the cart back to my department, filled the shelves with the plants and finished all the jobs on Ellen's list. By the time I was done it was 19:54. I had 6 minutes until I needed to clock out. I checked over my department, it was all clean and tidy and I felt satisfied that I had done well for my first shift even though I did end up giving Tegan a nose bleed, it was secretly the highlight of my shift however. I slowly made my way up to the staff area, not wanting to clock out too early. I grabbed my bag out of my locker before heading over to the clocking system where I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ted"

"Oh Hey Sara, Have you just finished too?" He questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you find your first shift?"

"It was good, not as bad as thought. You?"

I slightly groaned before I answered, swiping my badge through the clocking machine before I did so.

"It couldn't have been that bad" he asked curiously.

We both turned and walked out of the staff area and down the stairs together whilst I explained my story.

"Well, do you remember that Tegan girl? The one that works on Deli who we met on our tour around?" He nodded. "Well… I've kind of developed this massive crush on her" I said laughing at how much of a sap I was. "and on my way up here to start we ended up bumping right into each other and if that wasn't embarrassing enough I ended up making her walk into my cart and gave her a nose bleed" I rambled.

"Oh" Ted giggled. "Not so good then, it'll be fine though, it was only an accident" he reassured.

I sighed through my half smile, "yeah, I guess"

"Anyway, I'm meeting Taylor and Hayley, the other newbies for drinks tonight. Come along?"

"Oh no, I'm super tired" I protested.

"Come on" Ted insisted. "Don't be a spoil sport"

"Okay, Okay" I agreed as we found ourselves in the car park.

"Great! Meet at The Worlds End pub in town at 9" He spoke before getting in his car.

"Okay, I will do" I replied before copying his actions and starting my car.

I got home at 8:10 and quickly jumped in the shower. It took me another 10 minutes to quickly follow my shower routine before hopping out, getting myself dry and putting on my underwear. I quickly blow dried my hair and it neatly sat in place, my fringe gently swooping over my left eye. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my black skinny jeans which I slipped on over my short, slender legs. The top half of my body remained exposed besides my bra as I pondered on what t-shirt to wear. I decided on my Sick of Sarah band tee, not caring that I was always dressed terribly casually. I rolled up my sleeves, turning them over 3 times until both sides were even. I put on my black Doc Martens and slipped on my favourite leather jacket before feeling satisfied with my outfit. I made sure all my belongings were still in my bag. Keys, phone, purse. Check, check, check.

I slung it over my right shoulder, descended my stairs and began the short walk into town. The cool November air hit me and I shuddered, pulling my jacket around me and beginning to walk faster than usual. After a few minutes I finally found myself in town and heading over to the pub. I pushed open the doors, relived at the warmth I was met with. There was loud music playing, mostly mainstream which I didn't mind but it wasn't my favourite. The bar was right in front of me and I looked to my left scanning the room for Ted and the others, when I didn't see them I looked to my right and spotted them sat in a booth. I was welcomed warmly and sat down next to Ted who had a drink waiting for me.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you a JD and Coke" He spoke with hope in his voice.

"That's great Ted, Thanks" I smiled taking a sip. JD and Coke was actually one of my favourites and I smiled to myself at Teds good guess. We all sat enjoying each other's company and chatting comfortably when I turned and noticed Emy from my lecture standing alone.

"Hey guys, there's a girl from my uni over there, she's standing on her own. Do you mind if I invite her to sit with us?"

"Of course not go ahead" Ted and the others replied.

"Hey! Emy!" I called over the music. "Come sit with us" I motion with my hands. She smiles at me and makes her way over. Ted and I scoot around in the booth and Emy takes a seat next to me.

"Everyone this is Emy" "Emy, this is Ted, Hayley and Taylor from work"

Hello's and nice to meet you's were exchanged around the table before everyone continued to drink and enjoy conversation.

"So how is your job going Sara?" Emy questioned. A slightly tipsy Ted piped up and answered before I had the chance to reply.

"She's had one shift and she's already got a crush on someone" he giggled.

That earnt Ted an Elbow in the side before we all broke out into small laughter.

"You can't blame me though" I protested. "Tegan is incredibly attractive!" I was relieved when everyone who knew who she was agreed.

"You should totally go after her Sar" Ted slurred.

"Yeah why not Sara? She sounds like a right catch, you've got nothing to lose" Emy added.

I went to agree but was stopped in my tracks. My face turned from a smile to one of no expression; I was now looking past Emy and to the two people who had entered the pub.

"That's why not" I spoke sadly, motioning my hand towards the doors, everyone's eyes followed the direction of my point where we all saw Tegan enter the pub hand in hand with another girl. The girl was whispering into her ear and I watched as Tegan laughed at whatever was being spoken to her before she turned and kissed the girl on the lips. Tegan moved towards the bar revealing the girl to my eye line who had now taken a seat at a booth near the doors. For the first time since meeting Tegan, the feeling in my gut felt horrible, disgustingly, heartbreakingly horrible. Jealously swarmed over me as I eyed the girl, why her? It was the bitch from customer services… "Lindsey".


	4. Goodbye Goodbye

**Hi so I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, sorry the updates aren't as quick as I'd like them to be but keep the reviews coming so I know how I'm doing and thanks for reading **

Tegan POV 

I was so relieved when Lindsey suggested we hit the pub after work. I was exhausted and could more than do with a drink. My nose was still incredibly sore so hopefully a good dose of alcohol would ease the pain. I felt sorry for that poor new girl Sara, her first shift and she ends up causing an accident. I couldn't find myself angry at her though, she was so genuine and sweet not to mention adorable. My insides were squealing at how cute she looked when she was cleaning up my face, she looked so genuinely concerned too, it was heart-warming.

Guilt started to swarm over me a little as I sat and thought about Sara. Should I really be thinking about another girl like that when I had a girlfriend? Me and Lindsey had been together for just over 2 years, I met her in a club on her 22nd birthday and the rest is history I guess. We both had no direction in life so moved in together in the city and both got work here at the supermarket. Life was comfortable and nice, Lindsey made me feel safe and secure, I had to love and respect her for that.

"Ready to go babe?" Lindsey asked as she popped her head into our living room.

"yep, totally" I said jumping up off of the sofa.

We left the house and walked through the cold streets hand in hand to our favourite pub. After almost 10 minutes of walking, Lindsey's arm brushed with my nose and I flinched pulling my head back.

"ow, ow, ow!"

"Shit sorry Tee, I forgot that idiot of a new girl smashed your face with a cart"

I playfully nudged Lindsey in the side as we reached the pub "hey, don't be so mean she didn't mean to do it" I said pushing open one of the doors and leading me and Lindsey inside.

"Well either way I'll make it up to you later" She whispered in my ear, I smiled at her excitedly and let a small giggle escape my mouth. I left her to sit down and headed towards the bar to get us some drinks, I got my usual JD and Coke and Lindsey a Budweiser then took them over to her and sat them on the table, taking a seat next to Lindsey, facing the bar. I took a sip of my drink, let out a small sigh of relief and nestled into Lindsey, finally getting to relax.

Sara POV

I'd never really felt jealously so strong in all my life. Sure there'd been other girls I liked that didn't like me back but I seemed to take those rejections like a pinch of salt compared to how I feel now. To make matters worse I barely even knew Tegan, we'd had two conversations and one of those was because of me almost breaking her nose. I felt frustrated at myself that I'd gotten so infatuated with her before even getting to know her but there was just something about her I craved.

"ahh well Sara, plenty more fish in the sea" Ted nudged me. After we'd all watched Tegan and Lindsey come into the pub.

"yeah" I chuckled, pretending to be okay. I couldn't get upset; they'd think I was mad reacting like this over a girl I barely knew. The only up side to this situation was that at least she was actually gay. I downed my drink and then excused myself to the bathroom, sliding over Emy. I headed for a door that stood to the right of the bar, straight ahead from where I was sitting. The toilets were completely empty much to my relief; I entered a stall and closed the door, quickly doing my business. I heard the door open and the tap start to run. I flushed my toilet and exited the stall only to see Tegan standing at the sinks in front of a mirror. She clocked me in the reflection and turned quickly on her heals.

"Hey you!" she said with a cute gummy smile.

"Hey" I smiled back. "How's your nose?" I asked, gesturing my hand towards her face.

"Oh it's fine, stop worrying about it." She insisted. "How'd _you_ get in here anyway? Fake ID?"

I looked at her confused "I'm 19 Tegan?"

She chuckled then nudged me in the arm "I know, I'm just messing with you" she laughed again.

"Fuck you" I giggled.

Tegan looked at me somewhat intently for a couple of seconds, her pupils slightly dilated and she still had a mischievous smile playing on her lips, then as if she was snapping out of a daydream, she spoke again. "Anyway if you don't mind I'm gonna... ya' know" she said motioning towards the toilet stalls. "oh yeah, go ahead. I'll uhh… see you around" I nervously uttered before leaving Tegan to her business, washing my hands and heading back into the crowded pub.

Just as left the toilets I saw Lindsey at the bar, I walked quickly past heading for my table but I was stopped in my tracks.

"Hey! you." I heard being called in my direction. I could have pretended I didn't hear, pretended I thought she was calling someone else but the stupidity that ran through my brain decided to spin me on my heels and meet me face to face with Lindsey. I didn't speak, just looked at her studying her face, wondering what the hell she wanted.

"I know you're only a kid, but be more fucking careful at work next time okay or it'll be your nose that's busted" She threatened in a painfully patronising manner. I mean yeah she was older than Tegan but couldn't be any more than 25. And talk about an overreaction, what happened at work today was an accident, why the need to get so protective and threating? If Tegan tripped and fell over, would she break the fucking floor!? Probably, I answered myself in my own mind.

"hey, are you fucking listening to me?" she snapped as I broke out of my daydream spotting Tegan inches away from me in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Linds, what the fuck!? Chill out!" Tegan said raising her voice a little and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just telling little Sara to be more careful, that's all" she spat at me.

"Don't be a dick Lindsey, you know that was an accident" Tegan spoke sternly. "Besides, I'm completely fine, don't make such a big deal okay?"

I stood awkwardly, watching as Tegan and Lindsey bickered a little in front of me.

"Oh I'm being dick!? For sticking up for you?"

"I don't need you to stick up for me! It was an accident Lindsey!" I could hear the frustration grow in Tegan's voice at Lindsey's failure to realise that I had done nothing wrong.

Tegan POV

In the next few minutes, all the security I'd had for the last 2 and a half years started to fall away from my grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry for caring" Lindsey sarcastically spat at me. "If you don't need me then I guess I don't need you" she continued and I panicked.

"what? No Lindsey, that's not what I meant" I moved towards her as she headed for the doors.

"Whatever Tegan, I'm done." Lindsey slurred at me before leaving.

Just like that she left, she didn't even look back. How could she just be done with me over a small tiff?

I turned around and saw an awkward Sara standing where I left her, looking at me with nothing but fear and anticipation in her eyes. I was so overwhelmed and embarrassed that I ran past Sara and into the bathrooms, still knowing full well she could follow me but I felt it was the only option to get away from the situation. I entered and locked a bathroom stall and sat on the toilet with the lid down, head in my hands, small tears forming in my eyes. I heard the bathroom door open oh so slowly and cautiously.

"uhh…Tegan?" I heard Sara speak wearily. She seriously was so cute. I dried my eyes and slowly exited the stall. I half smiled up at her when I fully opened the door. Sara didn't say anything she just nervously watched me as I walked past her and to the sinks splashing water on my face, letting out a sigh as I straightened myself out. I felt a small hand on the top of my back, it rubbed a small reassuring circle and I felt my whole body tingle, every hair stand up and my breath hitched in my throat. I turned around quickly and threw my arms around Sara's neck, just needing some sort of comfort. I could tell she was taken aback by the contact at first but soon her body softened and she wrapped her arms around my waist before my head moulded into her shoulder. The tears in my eyes formed again and I felt myself start to sob. Lindsey had never been majorly romantic but I couldn't believe she could throw away 2 and half years without a second thought.

"Hey shh, it's okay, everything will be okay" Sara soothed, gently rubbing my back in a comforting manner. I believed her words and clutched onto her tighter, feeling so much better in Sara's arms.

"Almost 3 years together and she can just throw it away, how…how could she do that?" I say still sobbing.

Sara POV

"Almost 3 years together" I hear her say. _3 years_. I felt awful, they'd been together so long and Lindsey just threw her away as if she was a piece of rubbish.

I gently pushed on Tegan's upper arms and brought us face to face.

"I'm so sorry Tegan, this is my entire fault. If only I _had_ been more careful then this whole argument wouldn't have happened, I'm stupid, I feel like I've ruined everything for you, I... I don't know wh…"

"No no, none of this is your fault okay Sara. Lindsey has been an absolute bitch tonight. What she did was unnecessary and no fault of yours okay?" Tegan spoke sternly, still sniffing as tears started to dry on her face. She moved towards the back wall, leaning against it before sliding herself downwards. She sighed and lent her head backwards on the wall, small tears still welling in the corners of her eyes. I silently sat myself down next to her. I didn't know what to say or do to comfort her anymore. I barely knew her but right now it seemed like I was all she had.

"Sara?" I heard Tegan question almost in a whisper. I turned my head towards her, letting her know I was listening. " I uhh… I don't suppose I could stay at your place tonight?" she swallowed nervously and looked downwards before continuing. "I know it's a lot to ask and I'm practically a stranger but I have nowhere else to go and I don't think I can face Lindsey tonight."

I momentarily froze; so much had erupted in the past hour and over pretty much nothing. I never imagined that my night would end, comforting Tegan and her needing to stay at my place but I somehow felt obliged to help her.

"Of course… of course you can, it's the least I could do" I spoke with a reassuring smile. Tegan rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Sara… Thank you" she breathed closing her eyes.

"Come on lets go" I said helping her up. I exited the toilets with Tegan close behind me. I walked up to my table of friends and spoke to Ted. "I have to go, I'll explain at work okay?"

"okay Sar, no worries" Ted replied before I turned to Emy. "I'll see you tomorrow, will you be in class?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, see you tomorrow" Emy replied. They all half smiled at me whilst looking cautiously behind me at Tegan. I turned and left the pub with Tegan. We stepped out into the now even colder air and Tegan shivered, I removed my leather jacket and pulled it around Tegan before hailing a cab. Tegan smiled at me then got into the cab that pulled up in front of us and I followed her inside the vehicle.

"Where to Ladies" The driver inquired.

"Uhh 24 Cross Roads please" I answered whilst buckling in my seat belt. We pulled away to start the short drive. Everyone in the cab was silent, I turned to Tegan, she had her head resting on the window, staring out at the passing streets with a blank expression on her face. I felt a pain in my heart for her; it was horrible to see her so broken. We pulled up outside my house, I paid the driver and me and Tegan walked towards my front door, I opened it up and held it open, letting Tegan walk inside before me. She stood nervously in my hallway, swaying from foot to foot.

"Go make yourself comfortable" I smiled, motioning her towards the living room on my left before I walked straight ahead, past my stairs and into my kitchen. I made some Tea which I placed on a tray along with some milk and sugar thinking Tegan could do with something warm and comforting. I walked into the living room and placed the tray on the coffee table, setting myself down on the sofa next to Tegan.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just a little baffled that's all" she said pouring milk into her tea and smiling a little at me. "Thank you for this Sar" she continued and I smiled at the way she shortened my name.

"don't mention it, honestly" I paused then spoke again "so has Lindsey ever overreacted like this before?" I swallowed nervously hoping the question wasn't too personal.

"No. In all honesty she's never really been over the top in any way. She was never overly romantic or loving. She was just…comfortable. I guess she never really loved me like she should have done. We were both just there when neither of us had anyone else or any idea of where to go next in life" she paused and took a breath then spoke again "I guess that's why it was so easy for her to just throw us away" I could see Tegan was growing upset again and I pulled her into a hug hoping to improve her mood. She rested her head on my shoulder like before and I felt her clutch the material of my t-shirt. I felt Tegan's tears start to drop on to my shoulder; I rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" I suggested. She nodded and we both rose from the sofa. "Follow me". We both climbed my stairs and I directed Tegan into my room, pulling some spare pj's out of my drawers and handing them to her. "Here, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the sofa" I said gently rubbing her arm.

"Oh no Sara, I don't mind, I'll take the sofa" She protested.

I headed for the door then turned "Honestly, I insist. Get some sleep" I smiled reassuringly before closing the door and leaving Tegan alone.

Tegan POV

I changed into Sara's spare pyjamas, grey sweats and a white wife beater. I lay down on her bed facing the ceiling. I couldn't believe how lovely Sara was being, it made my heart flutter, she barely knew me and she'd left her friends, brought me to her house and given up her bed for me. A tear fell from my eye, this time not one of sadness but one of gratefulness, no one had ever really done this much for me before and it was a beautifully comforting feeling. I began to wonder why Lindsey ever made me feel safe because I'd never felt so secure then how I felt right now. I snuggled into Sara's sheets and inhaled the scent; it was sweet and comforting just like Sara and I smiled to myself before drifting off to well-deserved sleep.

I heard what I presumed was Sara's front door slam shut and I woke up slightly startled. I sat myself up and ran my fingers through my hair, looking over to the clock on her bedside table. _8:15_. I moved the sheets off of my body and stretched out before making the bed and quietly heading downstairs. When I reached the bottom it was silent. I peeked into the kitchen but saw no sign of Sara, I walked into the living room and saw that a note had replaced Sara on the sofa, I walked over to it, picking it up and sitting myself down.

_Hey Tegan,_

_Hope you're feeling better. _

_I have a lecture this morning and didn't want to wake you._

_I'll be in uni till 11, help yourself to anything._

_Sara _

I smiled at the note and made my way to the kitchen, riffling through cupboards before helping myself to some cereal. I sat at the small table in the kitchen as I ate, flicking my way through a magazine that was laid across it. I finished my cereal and washed up my bowl in the sink before returning it to the cupboard I found it in. I looked around the kitchen; it was completely spotless, just like the rest of the downstairs. I couldn't even clean-up to thank Sara.

I decided to head back up stairs and take a shower. On the landing I was met by 3 doors, I knew the one in front of me was Sara's so I moved to the left and pulled open the door only to be met with an airing cupboard. _Oops not the bathroom. _I nipped back across the landing and into the room to the right of Sara's. I stripped myself of the pyjamas and underwear and placed them on top of the waist high, bathroom cabinet that stood in the corner before closing myself in the shower cubicle and letting the hot water submerge me. I picked up Sara's soap and lathered it over me, cleaning myself of the past 12 hour's events. I exited the shower and grabbed a towel off of one of the hooks, wrapping it around my torso before, grabbing my underwear and Sara's pj's then walking into Sara's bedroom. I dried myself off and put my underwear back on as well as the same clothes I had worn yesterday. I picked the towel back up and used it to dry my hair best I could, leaving it looking kinky, curly and most definitely messy. I looked at Sara's clock again; by now it was almost 10:00. I made my way back downstairs and pulled out my phone that was still sitting in my jeans pocket and unlocked it as I sat myself down on the sofa.

_1 new message: Lindsey_

I nervously opened the message.

_L: Tegan I'm sorry, I overreacted last night. I don't want to be alone, come home._

It then dawned on me that Lindsey was almost using me, just so she had someone there. I took a deep breath and typed a reply.

_T: Do you love me?_

I began to wonder if Lindsey ever did love me or if I was just in the right place at the right time for her, just someone to pass the time.

_1 new message: Lindsey_

_L: Stop being silly Tegan, just come home._

I replied again.

_T: I'm serious._

I sat watching my phone. 5 minutes passed, 10 minutes passed, 15 minutes passed and still no reply. I typed out another message.

_T: You don't do you? You never have. I was just fucking convenient wasn't I?_

I threw my phone on the coffee table before throwing myself into the back off the sofa, frustrated and angry. My phone buzzed and I read the message.

_L: I'm sorry._

_T: So that's it then? We're over?_

_L: I'm Sorry_

I read over the final messages, is that all she had? I'm fucking sorry? I threw my phone to the floor in frustration as angry tears formed in my eyes and I cried into my hands. I heard front door open but didn't move, I stayed still and continued to cry. I heard Sara slowly walk into the room and lifted my head to watch as she picked up my phone. She looked at the screen and I watched her as she read over the messages. After a few seconds she dropped her bags and my phone back to the floor and pulled me up off of the sofa and into one of her hugs. My arms around her neck, her arms around my waist and my head nestled gently into her shoulder. She swayed us from side to side slightly, hugging me tighter than she ever has before. I felt her take a breath and then she spoke

"She really didn't deserve you, you know" she said before bringing us face to face and wiping the tears away from around my eyes with the backs of her thumbs. I just smiled into her touch, appreciating everything Sara had done.

"Sit down, I'll be right back" Sara spoke, before I did as I was told and took a seat back on the sofa. She returned a few seconds later with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and two spoons. "The only men I'll ever need in my life" she giggled as she sat down next to me, instantly improving my mood. "Here" she said as she handed me a spoon before flicking on the TV. "Now if ice cream doesn't cheer you up then I don't know what will" she said smiling at me. We both sat digging ice cream out of the same pot and watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S for an hour and a half until we'd completely finished all of the Ben and Jerry's.

I sighed knowing I needed to return home. I didn't know where I was going to go, I had no family here, it had always just been me and Lindsey but I couldn't stay at the house with her, I couldn't even bear the thought of her right now. I knew there was a B&B around the corner from here so I could always go and check in there until I found a flat or somewhere to go.

Sara POV

I watched Tegan as she stared into space, clearly deep in her thoughts.

"Hey" I nudged her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I uhh…should probably get going actually. Lindsey's at work so I'd prefer to go back home now and get my things whilst she isn't there"

"You have somewhere to go right?" I questioned slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just going to check in at the B&B until I find somewhere" she said through a half smile.

I felt as if my brain put no thought into what came out my mouth next but it just seemed like it was the right thing to do, I just couldn't help it. I didn't care how weird the situation was and that if Tegan had any idea how much of a crush I had on her she'd say no anyway, so I said it…

"Stay here".

Tegan looked up at me for a few seconds, slightly pondering on what to say. "No Sara, you only have one bedroom; I couldn't be an inconvenience to you, it wouldn't be fair".

"But I don't mind, I pretty much got you into this mess. If you don't have a friend to stay with then you're staying here, I won't have you staying at a B&B…besides it'll probably smell" I joked. "I mean only if you want to" I quickly said afterwards. "The option's just here if you want".

Tegan paused and looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed in and out and she began biting the inside of her lip. "Sara…I mean…are you sure?" she uttered and I nodded quickly.

"I can drive us to yours and we'll pick up your stuff if you like? I have work at 4 but I'm sure we can make it time"

"You're a real fucking saint, do you know that" Tegan smiled at me.

"Of course I do" I said giggling, Tegan laughing with me. "Come on" I said and motioned us out of the door and into the car. Tegan lived on the estate of houses just before Norwich Superstore; they were nice, bigger than mine of course and a lot more modern. We pulled up outside her house and even though Tegan had already said Lindsey wouldn't be here, I was still relieved when she wasn't. We went upstairs and into the main bedroom where Tegan pulled out 2 suitcases and filled one of them with all her belongings from the bedroom. She zipped it up and carried it downstairs whilst I carried the other suitcase. She repeated her actions downstairs until she was satisfied that she had everything she needed from the house. We wheeled the suitcases outside and loaded them into the back of my car. Tegan turned and looked at the house before pulling a key out of her pocket and throwing it forcefully at the front door. I stood nervously behind her, with my back against the car and bit my lip. She turned and looked at me "let's go" she smiled and we both climbed back into the car and I drove us back to my tiny house.

It was 2:30 when we arrived home and we each carried a suitcase inside and up to my room.

Tegan turned and faced me "Sara I seriously can't thank you enough for this, no one's ever been this good to me" she said before lightly pecking my cheek. I froze at the contact and my hand rose up and let my fingers stroke over where Tegan's lips had just been. Me and Tegan smiled at each other for a moment and my heart began racing more rapidly than it ever has before. My stomach was doing backflips at the fact that Tegan was going to be staying in _my _house. I had no idea how long it was going to be for but in all honesty, I really didn't care.


	5. Drove Me Wild

_**Hey guys, just a little pointer for any non UK readers, I don't know about anywhere else in the world but here "bacci" is slang for roll up tobacco just so you all know what I'm referring to:) –thanks for reading!**_

Tegan POV

It had just gone 18:00; Sara would be home from work in two hours. She'd left me to settle in and make myself at home, still insisting that I take her bedroom whilst I was staying here. I'd been moping about downstairs for a couple of hours, watching TV and not quite knowing what to do with myself.

I went upstairs and pulled my denim jacket out of one of the suitcases, riffling through the pockets to find my tobacco. My hand gripped over a beaten up, rectangular tin. "Gotcha" I said to myself before making my way back downstairs. I wasn't sure whether Sara would be okay with me smoking by her back door or in her back garden at all for that matter so I stepped into the front garden and out of the gate before sitting myself on the curb and opening up my tin. It was about half the size of a CD case and was split into 2 compartments, one side filled with bacci and the other side lined with papers, filters and a box of matches. I set my tin down next to me a pulled out a small, thin paper, balancing it on my lap and then filling it with a nice amount of bacci before adding a filter, licking the edge of the paper and rolling it up into a cigarette. I held my home made cigarette in my mouth and pulled out a match, swiping it sharply against the edge of the box that had held it, and then brought the flame upwards, setting it a light. I inhaled the nicotine that I had craved for the past 24 hours, tilting my head to the sky and blowing the smoke out of my mouth along with a sigh of relief. I sat for around half an hour, smoking another cigarette and admiring how pretty the street was. All the adorably cute houses were shimmering under the street lights that made everything viewable on a dark November evening like tonight. After a while I shivered and decided I'd been outside long enough so I packed up my tin and walked back through the gate.

I pushed the front door but it didn't open, I tried again but still it wouldn't open. Sara hadn't left me with a key; she probably wasn't expecting me to leave the house. "Shit." I spoke to myself. "Shit, shit, shit". I was wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt and Sara wouldn't be home for another hour. I grew colder and colder and hopped from foot to foot but had no other option than to sit myself on the doorstep and wait. I slipped my arms inside my t-shirt, trying to make myself a little bit warmer and rested the back of my head against the front door. I closed my eyes and felt myself start to fall asleep, I didn't resist, plus it would pass the time until Sara got home.

Sara POV.

I hopped in my car, excited to get home and see Tegan, it was cringey how crazy I was about her. I sped down the main road only slowing to turn into my street. I reached the end and pulled up outside my house. I could see a shadow curled up on the doorstep and it only took me a couple of seconds to realise it was Tegan. Her eyes were closed and I rushed over to her full of concern.

"Tegan!? Tegan!" I shouted shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked dead into mine. "Jesus Christ are you okay!?" I asked with a little fear in my voice. She began to chuckle and I felt relief swarm over me.

"I locked myself out" She giggled "I came out for a smoke and well, couldn't get back in"

"You fucking idiot" I said playfully pushing her before pulling her up by the arms. "Fuck, you're freezing! Lets' get you inside" I unlocked the door and quickly ushered Tegan inside and into the living room. I pulled a blanket off of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. She shivered as I did so and I pulled her a little closer to me and gently rubbed her arms to warm her up.

"'I'm going to go and take a shower, if you don't mind?" She asked, still holding the blanket around herself.

"Of course, there are clean towels in the airing cupboard" I smiled.

I watched as Tegan headed upstairs then made my way into the kitchen to make some dinner, she was probably starving. I removed my work jacket then pulled some minced beef out of the fridge and began cooking it in a pan, adding chopped tomatoes and onions to make bolognaise before starting to cook some pasta simultaneously. After 15 minutes of cooking I heard Tegan come down the stairs, I turned to her and I felt my jaw drop slightly as I eyed over her. She was dressed in plaid pyjama bottoms that were sitting low on her hips and a tight fitting vest top that exposed half of her beautifully defined stomach. Her half dried hair swooped messily over one of her eyes and she ran her fingers through it in the sexiest fashion possible.

"mmm what's cooking?" she asked, breaking my perving eyes away from her body.

"Oh just spaghetti bolognaise" I answered, trying to keep my cool. "Hope that's okay?" I continued.

"Fine by me" She said with one of her gummy smiles and taking a seat at the kitchen table. I turned back to the food, finishing up cooking before dishing up and setting a plate each in front of me and Tegan. We both dug in hungrily, finishing our meal in a matter of minutes. "That was delicious! Thank you Sar" Tegan complimented and I smiled into myself again at the use of her nickname. I stood up to clear our plates but was stopped by Tegan's hand grabbing my wrist. "Allow me" She smiled, carrying our plates to the sink.

"You don't have to Tegan, its fine" I tried to protest yet knowing Tegan would insist anyway.

"No, you've been at work, go take a shower; _I'll _do the washing up."

I smiled at Tegan before making my way upstairs and almost straight into the shower, I stripped myself of my clothes and underwear and threw them in my washing basket before hoping into the cubicle and enjoying the relaxing hot water that flowed over me. I lathered my body with soap and my hair with shampoo, rinsing both off of my body in unison. I smiled when I noticed Tegan had replaced all the towels on my hooks with clean ones, I grabbed one and wrapped it around myself, drying myself off. I riskily ran naked from my bathroom to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I hopped over one of Tegan's suitcases and pulled open one of my drawers, grabbing some underwear and pyjamas and putting them on. I walked back into the bathroom and towel dried my hair before grabbing a comb and slicking it backwards, leaving it slightly messy.

Tegan POV

I'd finished washing up and been fiddling with the tap for about 10 minutes now, trying to get it to turn off but not matter what I did nothing seemed to work. I heard Sara coming down the stairs and then enter the kitchen. "I…uhh…think I've broke your tap" I said turning to face Sara and scratching my head. "No matter what I do it just keeps running" I continued, turning my body back to the sink again as I fiddled with it once more.

"Here let me" Sara said walking up behind me, he stomach almost pressing up against my back. Her arms reached the whole way around me, enclosing me. I could feel her breath on my neck and over my shoulder and I felt myself shudder and my body tingle. She smacked the tap with some force and was then able to turn it all the way off. "Oh" was all I managed to utter out.

As I turned back around to face her she didn't remove her arms from around me but instead kept her hands clasped to the edge of the sink keeping me trapped in her enclosure. I was met with Sara's beautiful brown eyes looking as intently at me as I was her. I stared as her pupils dilated and flicked from my eyes to my lips. I swallowed nervously and watched as she licked her lips. After a few seconds she inhaled a breath and then I felt her lean in towards me. She softly pressed her lips to mine in a beautifully sweet kiss, my eyes closed as our mouths moulded together for a few seconds before she pulled away again.

I opened my eyes and she still hadn't broken my gaze. I wanted more of her, she drove me wild. I could hear both our breathing had become unsteady and I swallowed nervously again. I _needed_ more of Sara.

Sara POV

I pulled away from Tegan wondering where the hell the courage to kiss her had come from. I stood in front of her, nerves flowing through me, searching her eyes for a response. She bit her lip making me crave her, we stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before she brought both her hands up to cup my jaw and kissed me passionately. She massaged my lips with her own and I kissed back with as much passion as I could muster. I placed my hands on her hips pulling her a little closer and deepening the kiss. I moaned into her and parted my lips slightly, allowing her tongue entrance which she accepted, exploring my mouth whilst stroking her thumbs over my jaw line.

She pulled away after a few seconds and rested her head on mine, breathing heavily. "wow" she whispered, bringing her hands down to my collar bones and leaving them there. I smiled at her with my mouth and eyes.

"Anyway…umm… I'm…uhh…gonna head to bed" Tegan uttered nervously before removing her hands and walking slowly towards the kitchen door. She turned to me as I stood in the kitchen, stroking my fingers over my lips in amazement at the kiss I'd just experienced. "Night Sara" she smiled nervously before I heard her practically run up the stairs like a school girl.

I plodded into the living room, my fingers still stoking my lips and laid down on the sofa staring straight up at the ceiling ahead. I wanted more of Tegan, I had a burn inside my inner thigh that I felt only she could heal. It took everything in me to not run upstairs, bust into the bedroom and ravish her. There was no way I would be able to sleep tonight; I didn't know what to do with myself so began pacing around downstairs, trying to keep my mind off of Tegan.

Tegan POV

I lay in Sara's bed wondering why the fuck I didn't drag her up here with me. I'd never had such an amazing kiss in all my life. Sara was so breath taking in so many ways, she had made me completely forget about Lindsey, and I felt as though she could make me forget every trouble I've ever had or ever will have. I wanted her so badly and grew frustrated with myself.

I could hear Sara walking about downstairs; I sat myself on the edge of my bed and bit my lip. "Fuck it" I whispered to myself. I stripped myself of my pyjama bottoms, leaving myself in nothing but boxers and my vest top and began to creep my way back down the stairs. I could hear her in the kitchen so I walked slowly towards the door, giving it a gentle push so I could see inside. Sara had her back to me and was just swaying back and forth on her heels. I leant on the doorframe and watched her as she heard the door creeping open. She turned around and I smirked as I saw her jaw drop and her eyes fill with lust. I walked slowly towards her, bringing us eye to eye, studying her face. I was so close to her, I could feel her breath against my face. I placed my hands on her hips hoping she had the same intentions as me.

I caught a hint of mischief in Sara's playful eyes and she smirked at me, that was the only go ahead I needed and before you knew it I grabbed her thighs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around my waist in one swift movement before turning and slamming her against the closed kitchen door behind us, earning a moan from Sara as I attached my lips to hers. I kissed her so hungrily, and all my senses heightened and hairs stood on end. Her lips were the perfect accessory to mine and she kissed me back just as passionately. She moaned into my mouth and slid her hands up from my neck to tangle her fingers in my hair, tugging at it slightly causing me to moan back into her mouth. We broke for a few seconds, needing air, our lips practically still touching as we breathed heavily.

"Bedroom" I heard Sara practically demand in between breaths. I kissed her lips again. "You sure?"

"I've never been… so sure of something…in my whole life" she panted in between kisses.

I showed my strength off to Sara by holding her up with just my right arm and using my left to turn the knob of the kitchen door. I held her with two hands again then pushed her back forcing the kitchen door open and letting us out into the hallway, earning a small squeal from Sara. I carried her up the stairs, kissing her lips and perfect jawline as I went. I pushed us into Sara's bedroom and threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her, my hands either side of her head, kissing, biting and sucking at her neck; she threw her head back in pleasure and I smiled against her skin.

I sat myself up so I was straddling her and pulled my vest top over my head revealing my bra less chest, Sara's eyes grew almost black with lust and she palmed my breasts as I leant back down to kiss her again. Her tongue swirled with mine and I felt all of Sara's want and need as she kissed me back.

I slid my hands under her pyjama top, gliding my hands over her stomach and over her bra. She slightly lifted her body allowing me to pull her top up and over her head; I tossed it to the floor before unclasping her bra and sending it in the same direction, I then continued my assault on her body. I kissed her neck down to her collar bones, nipping and sucking as I went, knowing small bruises will have replaced my mouth in the morning. My hands were clasped around Sara's thighs as she moaned and wriggled beneath me, I kissed in between her breasts before taking one of her nipples in my mouth, biting it before soothing it over with my tongue and then giving the other, the same attention. "Ahh…Tegan" Sara whispered breathlessly. I loved the effect I was having on her, it turned me on so much and I could feel a pool forming in between my own legs. I kissed my way down her stomach until I reached her hips where I was met with her pyjama bottoms, I sat myself up slightly again and whipped them off of her legs and I heard a small giggle escape Sara's throat. I kissed around her thighs, teasing her best I could.

"Please…Tegan" She whimpered. I looked up to her and her hands were clinging to the sides of the pillow and she looked down at me with a pleading look before throwing the back of head onto the pillow again. I pulled off her underwear and inhaled her scent; I was surprised at how much she wanted me but thoroughly enjoyed it at the same time. I lightly ran my tongue up through her folds earning another muffled moan from Sara before flicking my tongue over her clit several times and sucking on it. Her hips bucked into my face I dipped my tongue in and out of her before licking through her folds again. I returned my attention back to her clit and without warning thrusted 2 fingers inside of her.

"Ahh fuck! Tegan!" Sara bellowed as I pumped in and out of her. Her hips bucked again and I used my free hand to hold her down. I simultaneously licked and sucked on her clit whilst my other hand worked her core, producing the perfect rhythm to send her over the edge. Her hips moved with my hand as her moans got louder.

"Shit, ahh fuck…oh Tegan" I loved the way she said my name. Her hands moved to my head and gripped my hair as she struggled to keep control. "Tee…I'm gonna…" she continued. I pumped my fingers into her harder and harder curling them up inside of her, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck Ahh…TEGAN!" she said coming and enjoying her high. I looked up to her, her eyes were tightly scrunched and her mouth was hanging open as she breathed heavily. I slowly removed my fingers before cleaning up her juices with my tongue. I felt her breathing start to steady and her eyes softened. I climbed up her so we were face to face, kissing her passionately causing her to moan as she tasted herself on my tongue.

"That was amazing" Sara smiled into my mouth "…but you haven't seen anything yet" and with that she flipped us over and was straddling me with the sexiest look on her face I had ever seen.

Sara POV

I flipped me and Tegan over, needing to physically show her how wild she drove me. I pulled off her bottoms, leaving her in nothing but her boxers before situating my leg in between her thighs. I leant down to kiss her neck and pushed my thigh down into Tegan as I did so, her hips arched upwards to meet mine instantly and I began to form a steady rhythm. Tegan moaned as my thigh came into contact with her every few seconds and I kissed my way down from her jaw to her collar bones. Her hands tangled in my hair and she guided me to where she wanted me, making me turn my attention to her breasts, giving them the same attention she gave mine.

I increased the rhythm in my hips, turning Tegan's moans into short, panted breaths. She grabbed my thighs and pulled my hips further down into her, gaining as much contact from me as she could. I knew she needed more from me. I slid my right hand down into her boxers, stroking through her folds. I pulled her underwear down before pushing two fingers inside of her, the rhythm in my hips giving them extra force. A growl exited Tegan's throat as she moaned in pleasure. My hips and hand moved in sync, as did Tegan, almost riding my fingers. I felt her walls start to clamp around my fingers and her juices began to flow out of her. I moved so we were face to face, kissing her beautifully on the lips as I curled my fingers into her g-spot. Her breath hitched and I pumped in and out of her 3 more times. I stared her dead in her lustful filled eyes as she came, screaming my name.

"Fuck..SARAAAA!"

She continued panting quietly as I slowed my rhythm and removed my fingers. She lay staring at the ceiling, her mouth slightly hanging open. I pulled her towards me so we were both sitting upwards, our legs still entwined. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked off her juices, leaving her speechless before kissing her hard and making her moan into my mouth.

"Fuck, you are so amazing" Tegan breathed and I smiled into her kiss before we both slumped down onto my bed. We both reached to the floor, retrieving our underwear and pulling them back on. I lay flat on my back before I felt two arms drag me to the other side of the bed. Tegan pulled me into her, spooning me, letting her head rest on my shoulder. She inhaled my scent and squeezed. "Thank you" she breathed. I smiled and let my eyes close, drifting off to sleep in Tegan's arms.

I found that the warmth that had surrounded me for the whole night was absent when I woke up in the morning. I turned to find that Tegan was gone.

_Holy shit, she's probably done a runner, she probably regrets sleeping with me, she's probably back at home with Lindsey by now fuck, fuck, fuck._ My thoughts panicked around my mind asI got out of bed and pulled on my pyjama bottoms that had been thrown on the floor the previous night along with my vest top. I stepped into the bathroom and ran the tap in the sink; I cupped my hands letting the water flow into them before throwing my hands, along with the water over my face. As I dried my face over I heard noise and movement downstairs, I lifted my head and listened for a few seconds before making my way downstairs. I reached the bottom and turned to walk into my kitchen, the door was open and I saw Tegan trying to make breakfast. I remained quiet so she wouldn't know I was there and watched as she fumbled with pans, getting more and more flustered by the minute. I chuckled to myself at how cute she was and smiled a smile of relief that she was still here and hadn't left me.

I continued to watch her, hiding slightly at the bottom of my banister as she pilled some bacon onto a plate before taking some eggs out of the fridge. As she went to ignite the cooker, she caught her finger, burning herself slightly. She jumped back and screeched a little "Holy Moly!"

I failed to keep my laughter quiet and a burst of giggles escaped my mouth, she turned in my direction, clocking my frame half behind the stairs banister. I walked towards her still laughing to myself, I moved past her and to the cooker, igniting it for her. "How long have you been there?" she questioned with amusement in her voice. "Not long, but you sure kept me entertained" I smirked before taking a seat at the table. "Continue" I giggled again, leaning my head in my hand and elbow on the table. She was smirking back at me as she did as I told her and continued to make breakfast, cooking the eggs and putting one on each of our plates. She joined me at the table, sitting opposite me.

"You didn't have to, you know… Make breakfast I mean" I smiled at her.

"I know…but I wanted to. You've been so good to me Sara and I haven't even known you a week, no one has ever done anything for me" I could see the genuine gratefulness in her eyes. "Plus I had to thank you for last night" She continued with a wink. I felt my cheeks blush a little and I bit my lip a little, looking her straight in the eyes. "Anytime" I replied, smiling cheekily.

Tegan POV

We continued to eat our breakfast that I had made for us, hoping that Sara would like it. I watched her discreetly as she ate, she was so adorable. I could feel myself falling for her more and more with each hour, minute even second that passed and last night was the most incredible of my life. Everything was like one big blurred rush, so much had happened in the past few days, things that should make me want to curl up, cry, move away and just generally feel sorry for myself but for some reason Sara made me not care about any of the past day's events. She made me glad that they had happened. I had no idea what was going to happen from here on out but everything felt exciting and right. "So do you have any plans for this weekend?" I asked slightly curious as to what Sara would be up to. She just chuckled before answering.

"I know about 3 people in Norwich; I never have plans for the weekend" She laughed.

"Well… neither do I, we could always hang out or go somewhere? …If you like?" I asked, nervous for her answer.

"Yeah that'd be fun" She smiled at me, much to my relief.

I cleared up our plates before we both began to get ourselves showered and ready. I was sat down on the sofa; Sara had politely let me use the shower first and I was waiting downstairs for her to get ready. I didn't know what we were going to do today, I wasn't really sure what Sara was into, what she'd enjoy or where she'd enjoy going whether it was grabbing lunch or just taking a walk around the park. I flicked through today's newspaper and found myself in the cinema listings. "The conjuring" I read out in my head. I read a small review and it seemed pretty spooky. _Perfect_ I thought to myself.

I heard Sara coming downstairs; she walked into the living room, fully ready and looking prefect as usual.

"Sara, do you like scary movies?"

"No I fucking hate them"

"Great!" I said before dragging her out the door to start our weekend.


	6. Call It Off

Call It Off

Tegan POV

Sara and I were sat in a pretty crowded cinema. It seemed this was a pretty popular film yet the thing I'd found most entertaining was Sara. I loved the way she kept squirming in her seat; she wasn't lying when she said she hated scary films. The film had hit a pretty tense moment so I decided to pay a little more attention; beginning to feel a little unsettled myself as the tense music kicked in. The music dropped with a thud suddenly and a horrifying image graced the screen.

Sara turned her face away screaming along with the rest of the cinema. She buried her face in my shoulder and her hands were clutching my shirt around my stomach. I chuckled at her; it amused me how scared someone could get of something that wasn't real.

"It's okay Sara, you can look now" I giggled after a few moments. She turned her head back towards the screen but her hands remained clasped on the fabric.

She seemed unaware that she'd left them there, probably because she was so frightened, but I couldn't think of anything else. The way her fingers were clutching onto me, screaming for my protection made me want scoop Sara up and make her feel like I'd never let any harm come to her. I sat for around 10 minutes resisting my urges to pull her into me but not being able to fight it any longer I pulled the classic move and moved my left arm up and over towards Sara, resting it on her shoulder. I hesitantly awaited her reaction but breathed a sigh of relief when she barely even noticed; too fixated on the film she simply nestled into me, her grip on my shirt loosening and her hands rested gently on my stomach.

Sara POV

I felt Tegan's arm wrap around me, I pretended that I didn't really notice, I kept my eyes glued to the screen and gently nestled my head on her shoulder instead hoping she wouldn't get uncomfortable and move her arm back. I felt her relax and I breathed a sigh of relief of my own. It felt lovely to just sit in Tegan's arms, I felt protected. My hands were resting gently on Tegan's stomach and I took a moment to glance down at the sight.

My mind drifted back to last night and how wonderful it was, how Tegan put me into a state of pure ecstasy. I wanted to feel her again, kiss every part of her skin, explore her and leave her crashing down from highs that I only I could erupt in her.

As I daydreamed through the events I realised I was absentmindedly stroking my hand over Tegan's shirt covered stomach. I froze feeling slightly embarrassed and looked up at Tegan's face, she was looking back down at me smirking a little and before I had time to think anymore she shifted her left arm from my shoulder, to cup my jaw bringing me up to face her before planting a sweet, passionate kiss on my lips. I felt us both smile into it and I let out a small moan.

The credits of the film started to roll and Tegan and I reluctantly pulled away from each other. She grabbed my hand in hers and led us towards the cinema exit only letting go when we were finally outside and away from the hustle and bustle of people. I didn't want her to let go. I wanted to hold on to her forever.

Tegan POV

Sara and I walked back to her car, our arms brushing slightly as we did so.

As we entered the bottom floor of the multi-story car park I noticed a familiar face walking in our direction. It was Lindsey and I began shaking with panic. I hadn't seen her since Wednesday when she just practically walked right out my life. She was rifling through her bag not really paying attention to what was ahead of her. Sara spotted her and froze on the spot; I stopped next to her just as Lindsey looked up from her bag.

She gave me and Sara a look up and down as she slung her bag over her should before scoffing at us with her smug, ugly laugh. "Really Teegs? You're screwing the kid?"

"Don't start Lindsey" I spat back through gritted teeth, moving my body slightly in front of Sara's.

"You really must be desperate, using the jailbait to ease your pain" she continued.

"Fuck Off Lindsey"

"Don't blame me Tegan, I gave you a chance to come back" She said almost laughing as she turned and left the car park.

Lindsey made me so mad however I thought about her words and my head started to blur. I faintly heard Sara's voice beckoning me and I followed her to her car. We climbed in and I didn't speak a word, I was suddenly too preoccupied with my thoughts as Sara drove us home. _What if Lindsey is right? What if I'm subconsciously using her? Sara is only 19 and I'm 23. She's a kid. _I felt like I wanted to cry. I felt confused.

After a while I felt the engine shut off and realised we were parked up outside Sara's house. I could feel her looking at me, I glanced at her and she could see the upset and panic in my eyes.

"Tegan, are you okay?" She said sweetly. So sweetly. She was so caring.

I took a deep breath in, I needed time to think, to really think about what I was doing.

"I think…" I started to say but was interrupted as my voice cracked. "I think I should probably stay at the B&B until I find my own place" I muttered. "You've done a lot for me Sara and I'm grateful I really am but I think it's for the best".

"Don't let Lindsey get to you Tegan" she stated simply.

I paused, staring ahead, taking in her words. I didn't reply, instead I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door waiting for Sara to let us in. I looked at her face as she walked towards the house. She looked as confused as I felt. Her eyes however were filled with hurt and sadness. I didn't want to let myself use her and I didn't want her to think I had used her but right now I didn't know if that was what I was doing or not, the past few days had been a bit of a mess. However I did know that my happiest moments of them all had been spent with Sara.

She opened the door and stood awkwardly in her hallway.

"I'm just gonna grab my things and then head over to the B&B okay?" I said weakly.

"Tegan you don't have to go" Sara replied almost pleading with me. I thought for a minute wondering if this was the thing to do. I needed to think this out.

"Yes Sara, I do"

I turned and climbed the stairs to Sara's room gathering the suitcases I had barely unpacked since retrieving them from Lindsey's the day before. I simultaneously carried them downstairs and found Sara where I left her in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Sar. I think I just need some time" I mumbled not once looking her in the eye. She simply turned and opened the door to let me out. I stepped out of the house to walk the short 5 minute journey to the B&B.

"Wait! Wait a second Tegan" Sara said situating herself in the doorway. "Give me your mobile"

I did as I was told, briefly putting my suitcases down and moving towards her to give her my mobile. I watched as Sara typed out some numbers on my phone before handing it back to me.

"Call me if you need anything okay" Sara half smiled leaning against the doorframe.

I leant towards her and pecked her cheek. She didn't smile like she normally did; instead it left nothing but a blank expression on her face. I swallowed my pride and with a slight nod of my head turned and walked away from Sara.

Sara POV

I watched as Tegan walked away. I closed my front door before turning and sliding down it, holding myself in a small ball as I hit the floor, tears flowing freely from my eyes. _Why did Tegan let Lindsey get to her? I know she feels it too._ I sat in my hallway crying for the rest of the afternoon. _Maybe she did just use me; I was probably too convenient to turn down_. My thoughts kept flowing through my head. _Lindsey's right, I guess I am just a kid, a kid with a stupid crush on someone I barely know, someone who just used me_. I felt something with Tegan though, something I'd never felt with anyone before.

It had only just hit evening but I decided I didn't want to let my thoughts ruin me anymore and headed off to bed, dragging my legs up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and stripped myself of my clothes not caring where I let them fall before climbing into the unmade bed me and Tegan had slept in the previous night. I could smell Tegan all over the left side of the bed and inhaled deeply. I moved my hand over the space in which she had slept and was met by another piece of material. I grabbed it and pulled up to my eye line. It was Tegan's pyjama top. I pressed my face into it and small tears fell from my eyes. I had known Tegan for no more than a week but I couldn't shift the way she made me feel, she was different.

My eyes began growing heavy and I succumbed to sleep, letting my breathing steady itself and my eyes close, giving my body a well-deserved rest.

Tegan POV

I lay on the bed that sat in a dingey old B&B room staring straight up at the ceiling. The room reflected my mood. The walls were white but had grown cream with neglect; the light bulb that was held by a similar coloured lamp was depressingly dim and flickered every few minutes.

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Every time I closed my eyes, thoughts of Sara swarmed over me. I knew I felt something for her but I didn't know if it was the comfort I was enjoying. I just got a feeling every time I was with her, something I've never had with anyone else. But Lindsey had reminded me, she was only 19. She seemed so much older in herself though.

Growing tired of my contradicting thoughts, I decided some tobacco would relieve some of my stress. I climbed out of bed and moved over to my suitcases, pulling out my denim jacket where my tobacco tin was always kept. I rifled through the pockets but I couldn't find it. I searched every pocket but it wasn't there.

I sighed realising I must have left it at Sara's. I'd have to go back round there in the morning and resist my urge for tobacco for now. I could always buy some more but it was my tin that was sentimental to me and my Virgo tendencies made it a compulsion for me to get it back.

I watched the hours pass by on the clock that hung on the wall in front of me. I wasn't planning on seeing Sara until we both had work on Sunday but I guess I was going to see her a day early and I grew slightly anxious at the thought of it, hoping it wouldn't be awkward. I still needed to figure out what was going on in my head and with my feelings. The clock now read 12:06 and my eyes grew sleepy before falling into disturbed sleep.

_I watched as I saw two familiar faces embrace each other. I watched as the taller, older one pushed the other against a wall connecting their lips. She broke contact and turned her head towards me, I instantly could tell it was Lindsey. I looked to the other girl and my heart sunk, it was Sara. They both laughed at me before continuing to kiss each other passionately, Lindsey gliding her hands all over Sara who was moaning at the contact. I tried to move towards them, to make them stop, to pull Lindsey off of her but I was stuck. I tried to shout but nothing came out. I grew frightened and panicked, I couldn't breathe. _

My whole body jolted and shot upright. I was panting, beads of sweat dripping down my fore head. My heart was still beating fast with panic from the image embedded in my mind from my nightmare. I slowly took in my surroundings and realised I was in the B&B. I slowly regained my composure, looking at the clock to see it was 8:15. I took a quick shower and pulled some clothes out of my suitcase, making myself look half presentable.

By 09:00 I was dressed and ready. Hoping that she'd be awake by now, I decided to make my way to Sara's.

Sara POV

It was only 09:00 but I'd already been up and ready for almost 2 hours, still confused and unable to sleep for very long. I was sat in my garden shed. It wasn't a usual garden shed however, it was my little sanctuary. My designs and drawings we're plastered around the room and my guitar and battery powered keyboard sat in it also. I would come and channel my emotions through music or art; it was my way of dealing with things. I'd felt so wound up with confusing emotions that I just needed to get it out, any which way I could.

I picked up my guitar and began plucking at the strings, practically just singing out the words that were forming in my head. I picked up some rhythm in the guitar, noting the chords and writing down lyrics. I started to feel a release and get all the feelings off of my chest.

Tegan POV

I made my way to Sara's front door, anxious of how she'd react to me turning up unannounced. I knocked 3 times on her front door and stood and waited. After a couple of minutes with still no answer I knocked again but still no answer. I sighed presuming she was still asleep and began to walk away. As I turned I could hear the faint sound of a guitar being played. I stood still for a moment just listening and realised it was coming from Sara's back garden.

Feeling somewhat curious and confused I followed the direction of the sound to the right of Sara's house where I was met with a back gate. I ever so slowly lifted the latch and made my way into the garden. I stepped on to a patio and looked around me. It was a small garden and in front of the patio I stood on stretched a small lawn with a wooden shed sitting at the back of it. I could see the shed was dimly lit and I quickly realised it was the source of the guitar playing.

I was unaware that Sara played guitar and smiled slightly to myself as I realised we had something in common. As I stood and listened, I heard Sara begin to sing. I didn't recognise the song so I presumed it was a song Sara must have written herself. As the words exited her mouth my smile faltered as I realised the song was about me. My eyes welled up as I took in the heart-breaking lyrics. I covered my mouth, feeling sick at the pain I must have caused Sara.


End file.
